Doomed to Radiate
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: A peasant girl, in search of valuables in an abandoned city stumbles upon a wounded Japanese soldier who had seemingly been abandoned as well. Out of pity, or kindness, she decides to help the Japanese solider, knowing that if she did so, she could face quite a punishment. Hetalia WW3 AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, another one of these nuclear-inspired stories. I'm in the mood for this kinda topic. Hope you like this story.**

* * *

 _Ruins of Kiev, Former Ukraine, Soviet Confederation._

 _November 12, 2081._

* * *

Yekaterina was wandering through the ruins of the former city . She wore a gas mask, a winter hat and an old raincoat with black bloats. On her hands, there were somewhat old plastic gloves. She wore these items to protect her from the ionizing radiation that had settled into the former city. Besides the clothing she was wearing, she had also brought a knife, which she would use for protection and a Geiger counter.

Many were wary of coming to the former city, Yekaterina was as well. Yet valuables lie in abandoned war zones, valuables , such as supplies and hard to come by metals. Though she had to be wary of many foes, foes that included mutated beasts, robotic menaces and genetically modified monsters. It certainly wasn't a job for the weak-minded.

Yekaterina wandered throughout each and every damaged building until one had caught her attention. It had large hole in it, which meant that something had fallen into it, maybe an airplane or a bomb of some sort. She slowly entered the building, in search of whatever valuables might've been left in there before she stumbled upon something that maybe her gasp slightly, or to be more precise, someone.

It was a soldier... A Japanese soldier. What was he doing here? She knew that this place had been blasted with a rather small bomb form Japanese and American forces . Yet, why would they leave one of their own? Was he wounded or dead? As Yekaterina approached the man who suddenly groaned, he was alive. Yet after she had approached the man, she had gotten a better view of her more noticeable features.

This unusual man's hair was black and rather straight, his uniform was that of the Japanese Air Force, a white coat with pants of the same color and a hat as well. Yet, this man's clothing was looking rather gray, which could be because of all the debris and dirt surrounding him. He also had a pin on his chest,though, she couldn't read it, as it was in Japanese. The Ukrainian woman had decided to pick up the man before carrying him out of the building. She had decided to help this strange man out of pity,as he was wounded and seemingly unconscious.

After she exited the building she couldn't help but here quite growls and the patter of claws on the ground. She hoped it wasn't any of those despicable, mutated beasts that had been left over from the abandoned war-zone. She called them _dragons ,_ dueto their similar appearances to the mythical beasts. This caused the woman to start to run, as she didn't wanted to become a meal for those monsters. She couldn't grab her knife to fend off the beasts, do to carrying this strange foreign man, so she ran, she ran until she was finally out of the once-city.

* * *

It took a few ours to carry this unusual man, who she didn't even know the name to her home . It was a rather small home. Only around 3-2 rooms in it , yet on the outside lied a rather small farm. The only plants that was grown there was wheat and a few potatoes , while the only animals that lived there were three chickens , two females and one male. The house didn't look very stable as well, many walls were boarded up and the lights, not to mention, were quite dim. When Yekaterina had entered the house, she found her younger sister, who was around the age of 13 years, had blonde hair and was wearing a dirty , blue dress , waiting for her return . "Had you gotten something valuable? I don't want to be eating anymore of that bread for dinner." Her sister asked with a usual frown.

"I am sorry Natalya, but I didn't find anything valuable this time, though I didn't find a man." Yekaterina said in a muffled tone before she placed the man down and took off her gas mask, revealing her rather short beige-blonde hair and teal eyes.

"Another mouth to feed? God dammit!" Yekaterina shot a glare at her younger sister.

"Natalya , we will not be using that language in this house. Now, this man will be staying in our house in that 'extra room' of ours. " Natalya's eyes widened for a moment .

"You're going to put him in Ivan's old room?" Yekaterina nodded once in response before picking up the unusual man and then heading over to the extra, or Ivan's , room. She then placed him on the old bed before then heading to another room to get changed into more comfortable clothing.

* * *

It had been about one day since the man had arrived at their home , Yekaterina had cleaned him up slightly and tended to his wounds. This was the day he woke up. He woke up in a foreign room, a room that he hadn't remembered being in. Yet he heard words in Russian , luckily, he had taken classes in learning the language. Not long after , the Japanese man had spotted a woman at the opening of his room, Yekaterina , the woman was wearing a traditional dress and also was carrying a tray of sorts. It looked rather old and damaged that tray, not to mention it had some bread and hopefully clean water in a cup on it. The woman had approached the man and set the tray of food on his bed. The man then picked up the bread and ate it rather quickly , before drinking the water as well. The woman, Yekaterina, then asked him in Russian "Do you have a name?" The man had finished eating before he responded in Russian as well.

"Name's.. Kiku."

"Kiku? So you are Japanese." Yekaterina muttered to herself.

"Where am I?" Kiku glanced at the woman before continuing "And your name?"

"My name is Yekaterina Braginskaya, and well, you're in my home."

"Land..where..by land!"

"Well you're in the Ukraine territory of the Soviet Confederation."

"Soviet Confederation? Bad, bad."

"Don't worry we won't turn you in, now , you should rest up, you still have quite a lot of injuries." Yekaterina stated before she exited the room. Kiku sighed faintly , he was somewhat glad that this woman had saved him, yet he was also somewhat upset as well. Why didn't she had left him out to die? Maybe he was just lucky , his plane had crashed into the ruined city after all, maybe , maybe his fellow soldiers and such might rescue him.

* * *

After Yekaterina had exited the room , she found Natalya standing nearby. "So , he's awake?" Natalya asked before Yekaterina nodded in response.

"Fuck. That means, well, he might be more active. Great, now that fucker is not only stealing our food, he might be our own one way ticket to Siberia!"

"Natalya! Language! And no, Kiku will not be our one way ticket to Siberia, and remember, he is our guest, so be polite." Natalya rolled her eyes.

"That didn't stop them, they still took big brother away , for a crime that he didn't commit. Now he's probably dead in this war or taken as a war prisoner by those capitalist pigs!"

"I see your point." Yekaterina sighed for a moment, her sister did have a point, but all they really had to do was stay low, and not act too conspicuous. They didn't want to end up like their brother, forced to fight in this despicable war , or even worse, sent out to Siberia where they were left to die. "But, he is still an injured man that needed our help and that is that!" She continued before walking away from her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner , I was quite busy over the many weeks and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 _Lone house nearby remote village, Former Ukraine, Soviet Confederation_

 _November 23, 2081._

* * *

Kiku had felt much better over the passing week and not to mention, he had healed quite a lot since then. Not to mention, Yekaterina allowed him to borrow some of Ivan's old clothing, which surprisingly fit him, Ivan had must've been quite a tall boy. Though, because he was feeling much better over the week , Yekaterina had put him to good use, such as gathering eggs or harvesting plants. He didn't mind such labor, at the very least it meant he could get something to eat just by doing his fair share of hard work. Yet , today was somewhat different.

Yekaterina wiped the sweat off her fore-head as she glanced at the eggs she had gathered, "My, there are so many of them, I wonder why they've produced so many eggs, though anyhow, we can probably sell these for good cash." Kiku eyed the eggs for a moment , before his brown gaze fell onto Yekaterina once more.

"I could...take them and sell them... I'll give the money...back to you..I promise." Kiku's Russian had gotten a bit better, even if it was barely noticeable.

"Hell no! Why would my big sister, let you take those eggs to the market?! For all we may know, a capitalist like you might steal the money! Yekaterina! I want to take it to the market!" Kiku jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and turned around, spotting Natalya in the hallway, she had been secretly listening to the two's conversation.

"Natalya, you're too young to go there by yourself, but , you do have a point. Maybe both of you could go?"

"Both?!" The Japanese man and the thirteen year old said at the same time.

"Yes, both of you, and when you come back, you might find some potato soup waiting for you."

"It's a deal!" Natalya had said suddenly before leaving the hallway and going to get ready. Kiku on the other hand was utterly confused.

"Well... Natalya does seem to like my potato soup, so, I guess I better get started." Yekaterina then glanced over at the potatoes she had hand picked and took a few, before she headed over to the kitchen.

* * *

Kiku was outside waiting for the younger girl to come out, and after what seemed like a while, she did. "Okay shithead, I've got a set of rules for you, and since Yekaterina isn't here you're going to have to follow them whether you like to or not. Rule number one, you talk and you're dead. Rule number two, you do anything funny and you're dead. Rule number four, I can call you whatever you want and if you even think about stating your opinion, you are dead, got that Capitalist Shithead? Anyways, rule number 4 you got the eggs and wear this." Kiku nodded slightly in response before Natalya handed him some shades. It was best not to mess with this, sociopathic child so he put the basket of eggs down, carefully and put on the shades. Not long after he picked up the basket , and waited for Natalya to lead the way to the market, which she did.

She walked through the fields leading up to the remote town, Kiku following her lead , silently, not uttering a single word, in somewhat of fear that Natalya might actually kill him. After a few minutes of walking through these , oddly peaceful fields , they finally had arrived at the village and Natalya had led Kiku to the market. The market seemed rather small, it had a few shops, some shops were selling things while others weren't. One seemed awfully suspicious as well and when Natalya walked past it, the man who was trying to sell something, Kiku truthfully didn't know if he was trying to sell something, said to her "Ah, Natalya , did your sister find anything valuable on that 'little mission' I sent her on? Also who's your friend?" Natalya glanced at Kiku for moment .

"No, she didn't . Anyways he's my cousin ...who is mute."

"You sure? He doesn't look anything like you...looks like one of those capitalist Japanese..."

"Capitalist Japanese? Just so you know asshole, he's half Chinese , you racist , and why would you think that? Are you a capitalist sympathizer, you traitor to the govern-"

"No! No, I'm not, anyways why the hell are you here?"

"Just selling stuff, nothing that you need to know about." Natalya then walked away from the man who had shot a glare at her before she had left his vision. Kiku followed after the girl , somewhat nervous to he did so.

* * *

Natalya and Kiku had sold the eggs and well Natalya was now leading Kiku back to the house by using a "mysterious" shortcut through some woods that were nearby the plain-like area which their house was situated on. As they wandered throughout the forest, Kiku had lost sight of Natalya and heard some one yell "Hey!" behind him. Kiku then turned around and spotted three younger boys , one holding a dagger. Two of the boys had blonde hair that was short, while one had chin length brown hair. Two of the boys also had green eyes while the other's was more of a blue, and not to mention one of the boys wore glasses. The brunette, which was the one who was holding the dagger, was shivering nervously and then said to Kiku "G-Give us y-your money, o-or this dagger one of m-my friends designed will s-soon be in y-you and w-we'll just take your money t-then!" rather nervously as his two other friends glanced at each other ,disappointingly before their gazes fell onto Kiku once more.

Kiku didn't say anything , but then he heard a rustle and one of the boys screamed in agony. The youngest boy , had been stabbed in the left arm by none other than Natalya. "Leave my man-bitch alone, you stupid, little shits." Natalya said in a rather hostile tone to the boys before she pulled her knife slowly from the boy, who's wound had started to bleed heavily. When her knife was out of the boy , she approached Kiku and the two other boys ran towards the younger one, yelling "Ravis!" in a worried tone. "We're gonna get you some medical help, Eduard, you carry him , okay?! The brunette said before the trio ran off, most likely in search for someone to help their wounded friend . "I would suggest we leave." Natalya stated as Kiku nodded in response before they started once more to head back once more towards Natalya's and her sister's home of a shack.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lone house nearby remote village, former Ukraine, Soviet Confederation_

 _November 24, 2081_

* * *

The next day, Kiku and Natalya had decided to tell Yekaterina about the little "accident" that had happened. "Natalya you did , _WHAT._ " Yekaterina said , rather angrily and frowning as she did, not to mention, now regretting giving her sister that soup yesterday as a reward . "You are going to apologize to that boy this instant." Yekaterina stated with a frown , crossing her arms as she did so.

"Hell no! Why would I apologize to some asshole who was helping someone rob us? Anyways, you can't make me do it!" Natalya had said the sentences rather childishly, and crossed her arms with a frown.

"Oh , I will." Yekaterina said rather sternly as her sister eyebrows rose slightly.

"Really , how? How the _fuck_ are you going to make me go, you titty-whore?" At this moment, Yekaterina had snapped and then slapped her sister's face, leaving a rather visible red handprint on the young girl's pale as snow skin. Kiku couldn't help but watch , wishing he could do something to stop the two from fighting.

"You call me that again, and you are cleaning the fucking chicken pen , young woman. You are going to apologize for stabbing that boy whether you like it or not!" Yekaterina stated , almost in tears , before Natalya had walked away muttering the word "Bitch," under her breath so her sister wouldn't hear it. Kiku frowned , he knew that boys did try to rob them, truth be told, he could've fought them off himself, after all, they did look rather , well weak, but he was glad that Natalya had saved him back there.

Kiku then approached Yekaterina and said in Russian "She did it to protect me, you shouldn't be upset."

"That's not the point, what of those people decide to contact the authorities? Natalya, Natalya could be sent off to fight in the war or be exiled in Siberia! Of course I am upset, I don't want to loose my little sister as well!" Yekaterina frowned, her eyes tearing up slightly before walking away as well. Kiku frowned faintly, at the very least, he knew the reason why she was upset about Natalya stabbing the boy, well, besides the fact that it was wrong to stab another human , as they could possibly bleed to death.

* * *

The trio went to the house were Ravis had lived, Kiku was in a disguise , while the two sisters hadn't spoken a word as they headed towards the child's home, as they were both still somewhat mad at each other. Natalya didn't have the red slap mark anymore, due to it healing, while Yekaterina had a guilty look on her face, as if she felt bad for slapping , her younger sister or for forcing her to do something she wouldn't like. Yekaterina had also decided to bring some bread for the family as well. The home was on the other side of the town and would take quite a while to get to.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, but in actuality could've around twenty minutes at the least, they had finally arrived at the home that Ravis , his family and friends had lived at . It was a medium sized home with a rather large barn. Outside there were two children , two boys, a brunette and a blond with glasses, they were two of the same boys that tried to rob them. They glanced nervously at Natalya, who in response , shot a glare at the two. As the trio approached the door of the house , Yekaterina knocked politely on the door and suddenly the door opened.

The trio had been let into the house , begrudgingly most likely by what seemed like Ravis's mother or guardian. The person glared at them rather harshly after she took Yeksterina's bread that she had decided to give to the family.

"Natalya had just came to apologize, she didn't mean it... Ravis was... she just though my friend here was in danger that is all." Yekaterina had begun to frown faintly as she spoke nervously. Kiku , on the other hand, glanced around the room, it was quite clean and there was also a dog. Though this dog wasn't any normal dog, it was a cyborg-dog. It's torso was rusted and its paint and fake fur on it was starting to shed off , making it's cyborg parts more visible. He had seen similar cyborg-dogs that the American forces had tried to create as well, which were successful. Though, those cyborg's robotic parts were much more visible and looked somewhat different than these. Kiku then glanced back at Yekaterina for a moment before continuing to listen to their conversation , though he kept on thinking about the dog, it made him miss his canine-friend, Pochi. Pochi was a normal dog, a shiba inu-mix to be exact, and he was one of the best companions Kiku had ever had.

As Kiku thought rather deeply about the dogs,he began to ignore the two's talking , that is before he snapped out of it, "Huh?" He murmured to himself, "What had happened?" He stated as he glanced around the room.

"Well, Natalya is apologizing to Ravis in his room, I just hope nothing bad happens..." Yekaterina frowned and looked at Kiku for a moment with her teal gaze.

"Oh.." Kiku murmured after he had glanced at Yekaterina for a moment with his brown gaze.

It wasn't long before Natalya had finally arrived back at the room that Kiku and her older sister were in. The young girl had muttered "The kid pissed himself when I entered the room, what a wimp." rather quietly to herself, though Kiku could here some of the things she had saying , but he didn't say anything in response to it.

It wasn't long before the three people had decided to leave the home, but as they did so, Ravis's guardian said something to Yekaterina that caused her for a moment to freeze in total fear. "I am pressing charges against that demon you call your sister." The person had whispered before some tears began to stream down Yekaterina's face. She then wiped the tears away, not wanting her little sister or Kiku to see her cry, as she didn't want them to be concerned about her.

* * *

Afterwards the trio had decided to exit the house , though as they exited the home, they spotted a boy around the eldest boy's age with a mutated multi legged horse, his hair was blond, chin length and his eyes were green. He was also by the other blond boy with glasses. Kiku slowly approached them, somewhat suspicious and wondering what they were doing. "Alright Eduard, this is the last time , I'm getting some-electronic-war -thingie for you, Rouge can't take any more of this radiation stuff, it could kill her!" The chin-lengthened, blond haired boy then handed the other boy, Eduard, an electronic device.

"Thanks, Feliks, guess'll have to find someone else to search for these beauties..." Eduard stated with a frown before Feliks mounted his multi-legged horse and galloped off. Kiku glanced at the electronic device, it looked as if it were a part of a radio, a radio from a plane. Eduard then decided to walk towards the board, well that his before he spotted Kiku approaching him, "H-Huh? Weren't you that guy- please don't tell me that girl'll hurt me!" Eduard said in a slightly terrified tone.

"I'm not here to hurt you, it's just that, that radio looks quite interesting, do you know how to use it or make it work?" Eduard nodded slowly in response to the man.

"Yeah...it's simple , do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, I would, in fact, I've been...trying...to get one of these to work myself ." Eduard then cautiously lead Kiku into the barn , Kiku glancing at all the machinery inside the barn. Machinery that looked to be as if they were parts from destroyed robots , planes, or even tanks for that matter. It must've token months for the boy to get these items, heck, it must've token him even longer to rebuild such things! Eduard then hooked the radio that Feliks had given him to a few others, they looked to be other radios from aircrafts, most likely those that had been destroyed. After he did stray, Eduard said to Kiku "Well first you have to turn this lever and then you-" before he suddenly heard his name being called , "I'll be right back." Eduard said before he went outside.

At this point , Kiku turned on the machine and sent out a message of help, in hopes someone would respond to his message. Luckily someone did, they stated that the planes would be getting him in the dead of night, most likely to reduce suspicion and because that would be how long it would take for the planes to fly there, as the planes were stationed in Italy before the message was sent out. It wasn't long before Kiku told the person where to pick him up before he turned off the machine and exited the barn as calmly as the man could, before trying to catch up with Yekaterina and Natalya.

* * *

Yekaterina tried to stop herself from crying once more, first her parents , then her brother and now her sister. She didn't want to loose her sister, her sister, she was the only family member she had left , she didn't want her to be sent into that war, like her brother, or even worse, be sent to Siberia. Sure her sister might've been quite a jerk and rather rude at times, but she still was a part of her family, she might've been the only member in her family, when unless their brother was still alive, which she doubted somewhat.

Natalya had noticed something was up with her sister and then asked "Hey , Yekaterina, is something wrong?" somewhat concerned about her sister, before her older sister then hugged her and began to break into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for-for- Now you're going to be gone!" Natalya gaze a rather confused look at Yekaterina.

"Sorry for what-and wait a minute, why the hell did you say I was going to be gone?"

"The guardian decided to press charges, Natalya , they're going to take you away , like Ivan, " Natalya's eyes widened slightly and she clenched her fists.

"They... They can't do that to me, hell no! I just stabbed the kid for self defense I didn't I didn't... Dammit!" Natalya felt like crying herself, but she didn't , she felt more angry then she did sad and her sister had finally stopped hugging her.

"Let's just head back home, alright?"

"Alright," Natalya stated with a much larger frown before she spotted Kiku heading in their direction, he must've got distracted or something. After Kiku had arrived , the trio then went back to the shack that they lived in.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter and I hope you guys like it! I might write a sequel to it if I get enough requests to do so.**

* * *

 _Field nearby remote village in former Ukraine, Soviet Confederation,_

* * *

 _November 24 , 2081_

It was in the middle of the night, just as Kiku thought , when they had finally rescued him. Kiku's gaze looked up into the sky as the planes lowered down , having a few men pick him up before flying off, most likely going to stop at a base of some sorts to refuel and such. After an hour or maybe even longer , they had finally arrived at the base and Kiku exited the aircraft, glancing around the base, it looked familiar, maybe he had been stationed here before.

Not long after, Kiku felt someone touch his shoulder. "Kiku! Dude! You're alive!" A blonde haired man with glasses said in English as Kiku turned around.

"Alfred," It was his friend , Alfred! Kiku sighed in relief, somewhat glad that his friend was here as well.

"And just in the nick of time too, heck, a few more hours and you surely would've been dead."

"Huh? Why in a few hours would I've been dead?" Kiku asked his friend in English.

"Because , we're going to like bomb the town near it and other areas surrounding it and stuff, the areas' have like most enemy military bases or like the most recruits or something, you know."

When Kiku had heard Alfred's response, it made his eyes widen, this was not good. That would mean , that Yekaterina and Natalya would could die from such a horrendous war deed. Kiku then asked the American, "Hey...I might need an airplane of some sort."

" _Really_?"

"Well, it's uh...I just left something important...that I don't want to destroyed.."

"Kiku, you don't need to like, ask for one, hell, you're like one of the best pilots I know, just take one! I won't tell!" Kiku looked surprised at the Alfred before he remembered he needed a key. "You know what , you can take mine, it was similar to yours after all." Alfred stated before handing the key to it over to Kiku. Kiku then began to head towards it before Alfred said "Also, there's like a pistol in there too, dude, I keep it there just in case like I'm attacked and on the ground there! Also remember to bring the plane back in one piece dude!"

It wasn't long after until Kiku had entered the plane and started it,he noticed where the pistol was , in a safe compartment that was somewhat easy to open and he noted down it's location, as he decided to bring it with him when he exited the plane, after all, it was better to be safe than sorry. He also noted the amount of space in the aircraft would've been able to fit at most, five people, yet he knew it would've gotten rather uncomfortable if there were five people in the Kiku had started the airplane , it had begun to hover , which was normal for aircrafts, especial ones of military use to do so. He then glanced ahead of him, noting that the door to the hanger had been open and began to lead the plane outside before starting it's ascension into the sky.

* * *

It had been around ten when the officers had arrived to take Natalya away, Yekaterina had been surprised at how late they were, usually , they would've arrived at the crack of dawn, not at around ten. "Where's the girl?" One of the officers asked her.

"She's uh...not here at the moment ..." Yekaterina gulped faintly , hoping they would believe the lie, even though it was very unlikely they would.

"Don't lie to us , where's the brat!?" The two officers then forcefully entered the home , unbeknownst that Natalya was in the next room , watching them secretly. Though it seemed luck wasn't on Natalya's side at that very moment, mostly because the officers had decided to search the other rooms in the home, before finally finding the girl. When she was finally found , the officers walked toward her before her sister speedily went in between her and the officers. "If you want her you'll have to go through me!" She said rather protectively , in which one of the officers grinned rather deviously before shooting the woman out of the way and then punching her in the head, which knocked her unconscious.

Natalya was surprised at her older sister's rather unusual tough behavior but soon became angry when her sister fell unconscious do to the officer's blow. "How dare you bastards break into our home , hurt my fucking sister and then you expect me to go with what, _fucking_ willingly to whatever shithole you decide to bring me to!" Natalya got out of her hidden knives and pointed them at the officers. "Prepare to die." She muttered quietly.

"Who said we would take you there willingly?" Suddenly one of the officers grabbed Natalya's arm, yanking her which caused the knife to fall out of her hand. Natalya screamed in response and began kicking like an angry child as one of the officers tried to pick her up. Well, that is before the heard the door being kicked open which end sparked some curiosity into the two, yet that curiosity suddenly faded as the culprit sprinted towards them before shooting the two officers in the head, causing them to die soon after. Natalya then glanced at the person who had done so , "Kiku..." She said, with a faint smile.

* * *

Kiku sighed faintly in relief after the two officers were dead before glancing at Natalya for a moment , who he thought had been smiling. Yet soon after, he glanced over at Yekaterina who was faint on the ground , he then walked over to her before picking her up and then walking out of the room. Natalya followed soon after, frowning as usual, "Hey, where are you taking my sister?!" Natalya then asked.

"To a safer place,"

"What safer place?"

"I want to take her back to Japan with me , care to join?" Well, to be honest he was first going to take her back to the base, before taking her back to Japan when he had the time to do so.

Natalya thought for a moment, "Why?"

"Because look at this place, if you two stay here any longer you two could _die_ and I am simply repaying the favor of both of you caring for me . Now would you care to join us leave?"

"Well actually, it was my sister who did most of the caring, but I did save you from being mugged though," Natalya then began to think once more, she didn't really have anything to live for back here and eventually, more officers would be sent for her capture . "Fine, I'll join you two."

Kiku then lead the trio back to the plane he had borrowed from his friend Alfred , before they entered it and flew off , right in time , just before the battle had just began.

* * *

Ivan glanced at the desolate house, the house that was the only one left standing after this damn battle, which he was glad for. This was his home, sure it seemed like just any normal shack , but it was special. Armies came and went , bombs were dropped and beasts of many sizes even came, nothing could destroy it. Yet something angered him about the house. When he entered it , he noticed there was many things different about it, such as the two dead officers, and how everything looked rather well , unfinished , such as the clothing not being hung out to dry, there was some half eaten breakfast...wait...did those capitalist pigs take and kill his sisters...or maybe...took them as hostages?! "Those bastards." Ivan muttered under his breath as he exited the home, "I'll kill every single one of them if it takes to get my sisters back. Not long after, Ivan pressed a button on the side of his head which was connected to a machine which in then turn, transformed into a rather futuristic looking gas mask and he then walked away , now following whatever troops and captured beasts that had survived such a terrible battle.

Yet, he would try to get his sisters back, even if he had to kill an entire army, he would.


End file.
